Glee Facebook
by Hawkeye Obsessed
Summary: Relationships, drama, everything through Facebook. Please read! Rated T because paranoid!
1. Chapter 1

.

.

Glee Facebook

.

.

**Finn Hudson **is currently single. :)

_**145 people liked this.**_

**Santana Lopez **You should come over. ;)

_**300 people liked this.**_

**Rachel Berry **Dislike!

**Quinn Fabray** Rachel get over it.

**Artie Abrams **is currently dating **Brittney Pierce**

_**409 people liked this.**_

**Brittney Pierce **is having a movie night with **Artie Abrams**

_**59 people liked this.**_

**Noah Puckerman **is bored.

**Rachel Berry **Noah, come over. Quinn is over also.

**Quinn Fabray **Yeah, We could find a way to entertain you! ;)

_**780 people liked this.**_

**Noah Puckerman **Is totally in! :)

**Rachel Berry **is having a night of complete fun with **Quinn Fabray **and **Noah Puckerman**

_**4,000 people liked this.**_

**Finn Hudson **is going over to **Santana Lopez**'s house!

_**300 people liked this.**_

**Mike Chang **What did I miss?

**Tina Cohen-Chang **Yeah I am confused.

**Quinn Fabray **Went over to Rachel's and had extreme fun!

**Dave Karofsky **Ewww!

**Noah Puckerman **Agree with **Quinn Fabray** Extreme fun!

_**40 people liked this.**_

**Santana Lopez **Me + Finn = My Bedroom = AMAZING! **Finn Hudson **you are amazing in bed!

_**300,000 people liked this.**_

**Noah Puckerman **is in a relationship with **Quinn Fabray **and **Rachel Berry**

_**13,000 people liked this.**_

**Mike Chang **Okay, how did that happen?

**Finn Hudson **Two girls dude! Really?

**Santana Lopez** Dude, love ya and all, but those two have some serious needs.

**Artie Abrams **Glad you're happy, bro.

**Brittney Pierce **THREESOME!

**Rachel Berry **Brittney, that is innapropriate!

**Jesse St. James **DISLIKE!

**Quinn Fabray **is in love with **Rachel Berry.**

_**400 people liked this.**_

**Santana Lopez **!

**Dave Karofsky **Gay *Cough* Gay Cheerio! GROSSSSSSSSSS!

**Rachel Berry **Love you to, baby!

**Jesse St. James **WHATTTTTTTTTTTTTT!

**Noah Puckerman** Never thought I'd ever say this but, AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!

**Mike Chang **Second that, Noah!

**Noah Puckerman **is currently single!

_**1 person liked this.**_

**Rachel Berry **We are sorry Noah!

**Noah Puckerman **is in a relationship.

**Quinn Fabray **Well that was quick!

**Brittney Pierce **WHOOOOOO!

**Noah Puckerman **Breadstix waitress named Stacey.

**Santana Lopez **is in a relationship with **Finn Hudson**

_**400,000,000 people liked this.**_

**Tina Cohen-Chang **Okay I need to come on more!

_**690 people liked this.**_

**Finn Hudson **I've finally moved on from Quinn and Rachel!

**Santana Lopez **I love you Finn.

_**12,903,890 liked this**_

**Noah Puckerman **Wow, you got SANTANA to love you!

**Quinn Fabray **Aww! Santana that's so cutesy!

**Rachel Berry **That's deep San.

**Brittney Pierce **Go Santana! :) :D :)

**Finn Hudson **I love you so much, Santana!

**Noah Puckerman **Awww

**Quinn Fabray **So sweet.

**Rachel Berry** Finn, that's deep.

**Tina Cohen-Chang** I really need to come on more!

**Mike Chang **Nice dude

**Brittney Pierce **AWWW!

**Artie Abrams** Sweet.

**Kurt Hummel **What in the worl did I miss?

**Blaine Anderson **needs to come on more!

**Dave Karofsky** Ewww. Express your feelings not online!

.

.

**A/N: **Hope you like. I will continue this.

.

.


	2. The Hacker and Epic Randomness

.

.

Glee Facebook

.

.

The Hacker and Randomness

.

.

**Santana Lopez **and** Kurt Hummel **are engaged.

_**14 people liked this.**_

**Finn Hudson **San, how did you post this?

**Blaine Anderson **Kurtsie! How could you?

**Tina Cohen-Chang **Okay, WHAT!

**Kurt Hummel **WTF did not happen!

**Britney Pierce **and** Rachel Berry **are in a relationship.

**Artie Abrams **Britt Britt! Why?

**Quinn Fabray **Did you cheat on me?

**Sexy Devil **There's a hacker!

_**Mr. Hacker likes this.**_

**Mr. Hacker **No ones acount is safe! Mua ha ha!

**No One **So my account is safe? YAY!

**Mr. Hacker **Really, a No One?

**Santana Lopez **I love myself!

_**400 people liked this.**_

**Britney Pierce **and **Artie Abrams **are in a relationship.

**Mike Chang **How come everything Santana says gets liked?

**Sexy Devil **Cause she is hot and AWESOME!

_**40,000,000,000 people liked this**_

**Santana Lopez **What she said. Also, I'm a Sex Ninja!

_**13,389,109,884,387,289 people liked this.**_

**Dave Karofsky **Santana, I hate you!

**Santana Lopez **Aww Hell no! I'm about to go all Lima Heights on you!

_**294,248,948 people liked this.**_

**Dave Karofsky **is in the hosipital

**Sam Evens **Damn Karofsky serves you right!

**Finn Hudson **Go girl! San you rock!

**Brittney Pierce **Stop the violence!

**Sexy Devil **I love you Santana!

**Artie Abrams **O.o

**Mike Chang **O.o, so our Sexy likes San and Karofsky is in the Hospital.

**Juliet Fabray** First, nice Santana. Second, I am Quinn's 23 year old Sister for those who don't know me!

**Amita Lopez **Santana, Be a good girl. Also, I am Santana's 20 year old sister.

**Will Schuester **Santana, that was not cool. But he did deserve it.

**Emma Pilsbury **Santana, my office Monday!

**Cat Puckerman **Yeah happyness!

**Sue Sulvester **Nice Santana.

**Quinn Fabray **Who are you Cat Puckerman? Also, nice San.

**Tina Cohen-Chang **Oh, Santana. What is the damage like?

**Kurt Hummel **Damn Girl!

**Blaine Anderson **O.o

**Sebastion Smythes **You complete me, Santana!

**Santana Lopez **Sam, I agree. Finn, I know I rock. Britt, Never will I stop the violence. Sexy, I take that as a compliment. Mike, Nice to see you commenting. Juliet, Jules you finally joined Facebook. Yay! Amita, NEVER! Will, You rock! Emma, I probably won't come. Cat, who are you? Sue, You are the best. Tina, his left arm, right ankle, and nose are broken. He also has a black eye. Sebastion, O.o! Thanks though!

_**3,902 people liked this.**_

**Sexy Devil **is mentally dating **Hermonie Granger.**

**Lady Gaga **Weird stuff is happening!

**Kurt Hummel **OMG LADY GAGA!

**Rachel Berry **I love you, Lady Gaga!

**Quinn Fabray **Rachel!

**Rachel Berry **Not as much as I love you of course!

**Sam Evens**, **Santana Lopez**, and **Finn Hudson **are going to have a movie night. ND is invited.

**Santana Lopez **is currently dating **Finn Hudson **but mentally dating **Taylor Lautner.**

_**13,829,834,798,137,497,042,985 people liked this.**_

**All of New Directions, Sebastion Smythe, and Blaine Anderson **are headed to the Lopez's house for a party!

.

.

**A/N: **Thanks for all the alerts and the Reviews. Hope you like! If you want anything or anyone added into the story, or an event to happen just say so. Reviews inspire me to update quicker.

.

.

Glee Facebook

.

.


	3. So Much Drama and Randomness

.

.

Glee Facebook

.

.

So Much Randomness and Drama To Know What To Call It.

.

.

**Finn Hudson **is single.

_**189 people liked this.**_

**Santana Lopez **Finn, I'm sorry. It was a mistake.

_**31 people liked this.**_

**Finn Hudson **Your right, it was a mistake for me to think you wouldn't cheat on me.

**Santana Lopez **it was a mistake.

_**279 people liked this.**_

**Tina Cohen-Chang **is confused!

**Mike Chang **Tell me about it.

**Quinn Fabray **and **Rachel Berry **What happened?

**Britney Pierce **What did you do, San?

**Cat Puckerman **Santana, I can't believe you hurt Finn Hudson. He is AMAZING!

**Blaine Anderson **Okay, first, Who are you Cat Puckerman. Second, San what did you do?

**Sexy Devil **I know! San, you are hurtful for what you did.

**Finn Hudson **She made out with my best friend!

**Kurt Hummel **How come all your girlfriends cheat on you with your best friend?

_**283 people liked this.**_

**Rachel Berry **Noah, how could you?

**Noah Puckerman **First off, Cat you CANNOT hit on my bro. Second, wasn't me this time.

**Cat Puckerman **I can do what I want.

_**239,289 people liked this.**_

**Quinn Fabray **Who was it?

**Sam Evens **Umm...

**Mercedes Jones **It wasn't you was it?

**Sam Evens **It kinda was.

**Quinn Fabray **Samuel Evens! Bad bad bad. That was awful.

**Noah Puckerman **See, wasn't me!

**Rachel Berry **Samuel, how could you do that to poor Finn?

**Will Schuester **DRAMA!

**Shelby Cocoran **What is happening?

**Amita Lopez **Santana, you broke one of the Twelve Commandments. AGAIN!

**Santana Lopez **Mita, You're to religous. Finn, I'm so so so SO sorry!

_**319 people liked this.**_

**Sexy Devil **O.o

**Finn Hudson **To late for that Santana Marie Lopez. You shouldn't have done it in the first place.

**Cat Puckerman **So you're single?

**Noah Puckerman **CAAAAAAAAT! To soon.

**Santana Lopez **is in a relationship with **Sam Evens**.

_**300,003,390 people liked this.**_

**Finn Hudson **That quick? Do you even have feelings?

**Santana Lopez **Yes, I do. Sam helped me with them.

**Sam Evens **Yay, so happy!

**Cat Puckerman **Finn, are you single?

**Noah Puckerman **Cat, you don't even live in this state!

**Tina Cohen-Chang **Who are you Cat Puckerman?

**Mike Chang **Who are you Cat Puckerman?

**Quinn Fabray **Who are you Cat Puckerman?

**Finn Hudson **Who are you Cat Puckerman?

**Rachel Berry **Who are you Cat Puckerman?

**Brittney Pierce **Who are you Cat Puckerman?

**Arite Abrams **Who are you Cat Puckerman?

**Dave Karofsky **Who are you Cat Puckerman?

**Will Shuester **Who are you Cat Puckerman?

**Emma Pilsberry **Who are you Cat Puckerman?

**Shelby Cocoran **Who are you Cat Puckerman?

**Holly Holiday **Who are you Cat Puckerman?

**Cat Puckerman **I am Noah Puckerman's twin sister who lives in Hollywood with Dad.

**Tina Cohen-Chang **is confused!...

**Mike Chang **?

**Quinn Fabray **So that's the girl in the photos.

**Finn Hudson **Wait. You have a sister?

**Rachel Berry **WHAT!

**Brittney Pierce **!

**Arite Abrams **You have a twin?

**Dave Karofsky **You had a sister?

**Will Shuester **?

**Emma Pilsberry **:o

**Shelby Cocoran **O.o

**Holly Holiday **? ! ...

**Santana Lopez **is bored.

_**132 people liked this.**_

**Sam Evens **is Single.

**Tina Cohen-Chang **Well that didn't last long!

**Mike Chang **I know

**Quinn Fabray **Noah, you owe me five bucks.

**Sam Evens **You bet on our relationship?

**Noah Puckerman **Quinn told me you two wouldn't last a week. I lost. :(

**Blaine Anderson**, **Kurt Hummel**, and **Rachel Berry **are watching Broadway shows!

**Jesse St. James **I'm Back!

.

.

Glee Facebook

.

.

**A/N: **Oh Cliffhanger! Oh well hope you like! As always, reviews insipre me to write quicker. Feel free to corect me at any time! I like critisism. If you want anything or anyone added into the story, or an event to happen just say so. Bye!

_~ Sexy_

.

.


	4. Celbrities, Jesse, and Randomness

.

.

Glee Facebook

Celebrities, Randomness, and Jesse

.

.

**Rachel **Jesse! WTF? You can't just post that and not come back for weeks!

**Finn **Yeah. You are freking me out.

**Jesse **One, I never left. I watched your reactions. Two, Rachel, who are you dating?

**Quinn **That would be me!

**Jesse **You're dating the she-devil's best friend?

**Puck **Also known as the Ice Queen

**Rachel **Noah! Do not call her that.

**Sam **Hey. Thought I'd make a random appearence at a random time!

**Jesse **?

**Tina **okay. WTF!

**Santana **Tina! Great job girl!

**Mike **Asian Ninja Power!

_**348,390,390 people liked this.**_

**Tina **Let's have A.N.F.T.!

**Finn **What?

**Tina **Asian Ninja Fun Time!

**Mike **is totaly in!

**Santana **Wanky!

**Kurt **is in a relationship with **Blaine.**

**Santana **Pay up, Puckerman!

**Puck **You suck.

**Cat **That rhymed!

**Brittney **I am on facbok! yey du a hapie danc!

**Mercedes **Tater Tots!

**Jesse **Is that all you say?

**Rachel **Congradulations. We've been waiting for you guys to get together for a long time.

**Santana **Shuts it Berry. You just wanted another gay couple in the school!

**Blaine **Thanks for the Support!

**Kurt **Well that went well!

**Blaine **I love you Kurtsie!

**Kurt **I love you, Blainie!

**Brittney **Yey, happie dolphin luv!

**Sam **The only word she spelled right was Dolphin!

**Santana ***Puking Klainebows and Klainicorns*

**Quinn **Aww all this love killing you.

**Santana **Yes!

**Quinn **Rachel Babara Berry, I love you!

**Rachel **I love love you to, Quinnie-Poo!

**Santana **AHHHHH The horror!

**Taylor Swift **I have no Idea what is going on!

**Quinn **OMG! I love you!

**Rachel **QUINN!

**Quinn **Music. I love Your Music.

**Rachel **Nice save.

**Taylor Swift **Okayyyy.

**Puck ***cough*Girly Music*cough*

**Brittney **u shold gat dat coff ficksed.

**Taylor Swift **Can you spell?

**Quinn **All that I can say...

**Rachel **Is that I was Enchanted to meet you!

**Santana **Wow A Taylor Swift song. You're not Innocent.

**Puck **Isn't Innocent a Taylor Song?

**Finn **Speak Now

**Puck **You To?

**Quinn **You'r just another Picture to Burn!

**Rachel **Burn burn burn baby burn!

**Lord Tubbington **Mew mew mew!

**Sam **I'll love you when Sparks Fly!

**Tina **Oh dear lord!

**Rachel **You're the best thing that's ever been Mine.

**Finn **Never thought we'd ever Last Kiss.

**Mike **Today was a Fairytale

**Tina **Seriously?

**Taylor Swift **is officially confused.

**Blaine **It's a Love Story baby just say yesssssss!

**Kurt **Fearless

**Taylor Swift **STOP!

**Sam **Whatever. I had the Best Day with you, today!

**Lady Gaga **Taylor, This group is messed up!

**Taylor Swift **I can see.

**Ke$ha **Sup, homies!

**Babara Streisand **Wow, I'm finally on Facebook!

**Quinn **Rachel don't Freak out!

**Rachel **OH MY BABARA! IT IS BABARA STRIESAND!

**Kurt **HOLY BROADWAY!

**Blaine **I would die if Katy Perry showed up!

**Katy Perry **Hey My Peeps.

**Kurt **You just killed him.

**Blaine ***Dies from being surrounded by his favorite people!*

**Kurt **Poor Blaine!

**Santana **Okay what the [censored words]

**Quinn **Holy sweet Lady Gaga. You're back.

**Rachel ***Died from being in presence of Babara!*

**Babara **Okay. What is going on?

**Quinn **My girlfriend, Rachel, loves you!

**Lady Gaga **Are you a boy Quinn?

**Quinn **No, why? Gotta a problem that I love a girl?

**Lady Gaga **Nope!

**Katy Perry **This group of kids is interesting.

**Taylor Swift **Tell me about it!

**Santana **Peace out Mothers!

.

.

**A/N: **Hope you like. Sorry for wait!

~ Sexy

.

.


	5. AN

This story is on hold for a little while. Until I either have an idea for the next chapter, or I get a little inspiration. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, followed, or favorited this story. Just keep reviewing because reviews are my inspiration.


End file.
